Goodbye
by Devil-Girl1
Summary: During break-up season. Usagi couldn't take that Mamoru doesn't love her anymore; what would happen to her? Mushy ending warning. Please R


Author's note: Hiya peeps, I'm Devil Girl, author of this fanfic. This is my first fic AND songfic, so have mercy on me, PLEASE? I think its kinda dragging on and on, but I'm too lazy to change anything =P… I tend to be a little hyped all the time…hehe, sorry ^_^ OK……so, let's get on with the story…

Disclaimers: I own Sailor Moon and all it's merchandises, muahahahahahahahaha… (security dragging Devil Girl out) NOOOOOoooooooo……(kicks and screams) FINE! Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingaboutitbesidesthestorynoteventhesong. HAPPY? (security lets go of DG) Sheesh… Sailor Moon belongs to Takuechi Naoko-san, the creator of the series in the first place. THERE! I did it, so stop bugging me about it.

**~*~Goodbye~*~**

          A blond teenage girl with baby blue eyes was sitting in room beside the windowsill, absentmindedly staring at the moon, with tears slowly sliding off her face. Her hair spun from gold, eyes colour of the sky, and skin of snow; a classic beauty. She was grieving from the lost of a person, the love of her life.

          Similarly, a young man four years her senior was standing on his apartment balcony, gazing at the moon. He has raven black hair, midnight blue eyes, and tanned skin. Unlike the girl, he was scolding himself for once more hurting the one he loved.

~I'm fed up with my destiny

It's a place of no return~

          'We were meant to be together Mamo-chan. Why did you leave me, Mamo-chan? Why? I thought you love me. It was all destiny's fault. If I weren't the princess, then I wouldn't have been Sailor Moon. I never wanted to be Sailor Moon. Now you're leaving me too. Whatever can be worst? I'm fed up with my destiny'

          'I'm fed up with my destiny. If we weren't meant to be together, then I wouldn't have to hurt you like this. Usako, I love you, truly, I do. I just wish that this dream would go away. I need you Usako.'

~Think I'll take another day

Slowly watch it burn~

          'Mamo-chan, do you know how many hours I've wasted thinking about you?' Everyday, the blond girl would always mope around, not being her cheerful self. She was scoring 8's and 10's now instead of her usual 30's or 50's. Her friends would worry about her even though they can never understand her feelings of loosing a soul mate.

          'Soul mates, ha, what a joke. If we were meant to be together, then why did fate take her away from me? If I can just get her out of my head! If this keeps on, I'll fail all my courses.' Just like Usagi, Mamoru was like a walking zombie everyday. Without his sunshine, his life was like a living hell, always gloomy and dark. Sometimes, he would even spend his day on his couch staring outside of the balcony, doing nothing but watching the day start and end.

~Doesn't really matter

How the time goes by~

          To Usagi, it didn't really matter how the time goes by. She just hoped the day would quickly end, to be back into her dreamland where Mamoru and her were still together, spending their days happily, with nothing to worry about.

          'I wish I have nothing to worry about.' Mamoru, like Usagi, didn't really care how the day goes by, as long as time passes. Only he didn't want the day to end quickly, on the contrary, he didn't want night to come, and have history to repeat itself in his nightmares.

~Cause I still remember you and I

And our beautiful goodbye~

          'It doesn't matter to him anymore, I guess. At least he told me he didn't love me before leaving me. Now he hates me, there is absolutely nothing I can do.' 

          'That broken look she gave me, I can never forget her devastated expression ever again. I hate doing this Usako, but I have to protect you from death. If the dreams end, promise me, my love, that you will welcome me.'

~Stagger through these empty streets

Laughing all along~

          Usagi would roam around the streets everyday after school, trying to avoid Mamoru. She would mostly spend her time in the park, thinking about the past, the past of Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Usagi, the happy times when he, Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen, and Mamoru, was in love with her. Sometimes, she would sadly smile at happy couples in each other's arms, and remember they weren't together anymore, or laugh bitterly at them thinking how Mamoru changed his heart so quickly.

          Mamoru on the other hand, would spend most of his time in the arcade staring at his usual cup of coffee, thinking about Usagi. Nothing could take his mind away from the little blond beauty that captured his heart.

~I had made a mess of me

Confessions can be wrong~

          'I knew I shouldn't have told him I love him when he left me. Now I made a fool out of myself, just another thing he can laugh about me with is new girlfriend. Why can't life be easier on me?' 'Because you're the supreme princess of the Moon, guardian of the universe, Princess Serenity. Because you're Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. Because you're Usagi, a girl who fails all her grades and can't walk two steps without tripping at least ten times. Because, you love Chiba Mamoru.'

          'I love Tsukino Usagi. If only I can announce it to the whole world, but I can't, I can't put Usako in danger because of my selfishness. I love her, but does she? If we weren't soul mates, would she still wait for me to change my mind? Please god, please let her wait for me to return to her.'

~I'll really miss you

I just need to know~

          'I just need to know, Mamo-chan, do you even love me anymore?  If you do, I would wait for you. If you don't, I would still wait for you, until the end of time.'

          'I will love you till the end of time…God, why can't these horrible nightmares stop? All I want is to have Usako with me, to have her happy, and keep her safe. Is that really too much to ask for?'

~Do you ever think of you and I

and our beautiful goodbye~

          'Mamo-chan, do you even think about me anymore? Do you remember how you ended out relationship? I need you. I love you. Please, come back to me. Mamo-chan.'

          'Usako… would you ever forgive me for what I did to you? I didn't want to hurt you, really. But these dreams, visions, predictions tell me my presence is going to hurt you. Forgive me, please.'

~When I see you now

I wonder how

I could've watched you walk away~

          'Why did I let you walk away from me? Why didn't I stop you from going away? I was such an idiot. Rei was right when she called me an Odango-Atama. I should've stopped you before you're out of my life forever. Gods, Mamo-chan, I can't live without you. Come back to me!'

          'Come back to me, Usako! I beg you!' 'She can't, Chiba. You're the one that pushed her away, you're the one who is responsible for her pain, and yours.'

~If I let you down

Please forgive me now

For that beautiful goodbye

Yah, yah, yah~

          'Why did you leave me? I could have easily changed for you. You don't like me being a ditz? I can stop being immature. You don't like me getting bad grades? I can study harder. You don't like me being a klutz? I can be more graceful. Just ask, I can change for you.'

          'Don't ever change Usako, never. I love you just the way you are, don't ever change on account of me.' Mamoru thought as a flashback of he's devastated little bunny kneeling on the ground telling him she could change into whatever he wants her to me. 'I love you for who you are. Your "klutziness" and "ditziness" just adds to your charm, to be able to bring smiles and brighten everyone in the same room as you. It's not a thing everyone can do. Don't ever change.'

~In these days of no regrets

I'll keep mine to m'self~

          'Mamo-chan… I need you. I can't live without you…' Everyday, Usagi would drag on her way to school, keeping minimal contact with anyone or anything, not even Luna can get through her. She never goes to the arcade anymore, and would either roam around the streets, go to the park, or stay at her house all day. Besides dinnertime, she would rarely talk to them. Even if she was eating, the amount was barely anything. 'Mamo-chan…'

          'Usako…I'm sorry I caused you all the pain.' Similarly, Mamoru almost never goes to the Crown anymore. If he ever does, he would leave as soon as Motoki starts asking questions. Motoki, being the understanding person he is, would leave Mamoru alone knowing he still loves Usagi. Mamoru even starts skipping classes, which was very rare before the breakup. Even the most distanced person that knows him was worried for him.

~With all the things we never said

I can say for someone else~

          'Mamo-chan, you never really loved me, did you? You just pretend you loved me because of the fact that I was Serenity, didn't you? You never really even say "I love you" to me. All these things we have never said to each other, I guess I will just have to say them to my future boyfriend, whoever he is. Can I do that? Can I even let you go? You're everything to me. I can't possibly just let you go and pretend nothing happened between us.'

          'How can I let you go and pretend there was nothing between us?' 'You already did…' an independent voice inside him said. 'But I had to, or else she would never be willing to leave me once she found out what really happened. I can't let her die just because of my selfishness.'

~And nothing last forever

But we always try~

          'I know nothing lasts forever, Mamo-chan, but at least we can try! We were destined to be together , even if nothing can last forever, our love was meant to last that long. We could have stayed together, that is of course until you broke up with me. I want you to know that I will always wait for the day you return to me.'

          'Usako, please wait for the day I can return to you. Our love was meant to last forever, but theses nightmares…I can't put you in danger. Please, Usako, our love was meant to last for all eternity, so wait for my return; even if you can't, please, at least try, always try.'

~And I just can't help but wonder why

We let it pass us by

Yah--~

          'Why did I let you go Mamo-chan? I'm such an idiot!' Usagi slowly turned her gaze from the moon and gently picked up a picture frame with a cute bunny in the top left corner from her side table drawer. Inside the frame was a picture of a young couple, the female with long, blond hair, buns and pigtails on each side of her head, the male with pitch black, unruly hair linking arms around the blond. 'Mamo-chan…' a teardrop splashed on the glass front and slowly sliding down the frame. 'I miss you…'

          'I miss you, Usako. Why _did_ I listen to the damn nightmare? Damn that dream to hell, I just want to hold my little bunny in my arms.' Mamoru turned away from the silver rays from the moon and slowly sauntered into his room. He slowly curled his fingers over a delicate picture frame and lifted it up. Lightly running his forefinger over the girl's blond hair, he murmured, "Usako…" A single tear could be seen sliding off his face. 

~When I see you now

I wonder how

I could've watch you walk away~

          "Mamo-chan…" Usagi sobbed noticeably. "Why did you leave me? Why did I let you go? Why?" she whispered into the night. "Mamo-chan…"

          "Usako… I shouldn't have left you and cause you pain. Usako…" The dark hair man whispered to no one in particular. 

~If I let you down

Please forgive me now~

          'Mamo-chan, I'm sorry if I wasn't the person you expected me to be. I just can't live with the pain anymore; you don't love me, not anymore, at least. I would rather die than to live with our your love…' the blond laid eyes on her transformation brooch, 'if that's the only way to end the pain…' She swept up the pink object and transformed into the legendary heroine, Sailor Moon. 'Then I'll do it…'

          "But I want to see him one last time."

          'I need to see her, I'll tell her everything, about the dream, my intentions, everything.' Mamoru created a perfect half-bloomed red rose out of thin air. 'This is the fastest way to get to her.' With that thought, he transformed into the legendary hero, and a sailor suited soldier of the Moon's savior, Tuxedo Kamen. "If I need to see her, then see her I will."

~For that beautiful goodbye~

          Sailor Moon jumped out the window and hopped from housetop to housetop towards Mamoru's apartment building. 'Mamo-chan…this would be the last time I'll ever see you. I hope he isn't awake, he would be furious if he saw me outside his window, he would think I was stalking him.' 

          Just as Tuxedo Kamen was about to walk out of his room, he sat back down on his bed. 'What if she doesn't believe me? Maybe I shouldn't go to her…' Then he turned his gaze from the floor to the balcony, contemplating whether he should go see his love or not. Then groaned in frustration and lay his head on his open palm. 

~But then what can I do?~

          Standing on the top of Mamoru's apartment building, Sailor Moon hesitated before jumping off to her ex-boyfriend's balcony. She smoothed her outfit and looked up into Mamoru bedroom. To her utter horror, he was awake and sitting on his bed facing the balcony with his head down. The blond heroine panicked and stood frozen in her spot not knowing what to do.

          Tuxedo Kamen heard shuffling sounds outside his balcony, so he lifted his head and looked out. To his surprise, the blond, odangoed heroine was standing right in front of him, glued to her spot. 

~All I get through you~

          Their eyes met. The dark hair hero stood up shakily and walked towards the blond uncertainly, as if moving too fast would make the image of her disappear. 'Is that Usa…?'

          "Usako? Is that really you?"

          The blond heroine was too shock to do anything. "Mamo-chan…?" 'Oh no! He saw me. Why did he transform? He didn't want to see me that much? Enough to want to throw steel tip roses at me?'

          Common sense came back to the girl and she backed up. Tuxedo Kamen was more certain now that the beautiful blond before him was in fact his princess, his little bunny. "I saw you…I'm happy enough…bye…" and with that, the blond jumped up to rooftops just when his fingers were millimeters away from her.

          Tuxedo Kamen thought he heard a faint voice as Sailor Moon jump away from him.

          "I love you, my prince, my protector. I love you Mamo-chan…"

~And sometimes I cry-ayay

It's a fool's lullaby~

The silhouette of a sailor suited female with buns and pigtails can be seen, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, tears glittering in the corners or her eyes. 'Mamo-chan, I thought you loved me. I thought you care. I thought I knew you. I guess I thought wrong.Mamo-chan..'  
  


'Usako…Usako…Usako…she was here. Usako was here. My little bunny. I wasn't dreaming. Wait! Where is she right now? Where did she go? What did she mean by being happy to have seen me?' Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on the link he shared with the golden beauty. Sensing extreme sadness and desperation from the young girl, he knew immediately what she was planning. 

'Oh no! She can't, not when I was going to tell her.Usako!' At that thought, the tuxedo clad figure dashed off after the sailor suited senshi of the Moon. 

'Usako, hang on.'  
  
  
  
~And sometimes I cry It's just a fool's lullaby~  
  
  
  


Stopping at one of the higher buildings in the area, Sailor Moon stood on the edge and looked down, then shivered at the height she was at; one false move and she would be Sailor Mush. Determined that the height would fulfill her purpose, Sailor Moon de-transformed back to Usagi. She looked downward again, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

'I'll jump at the count of three. One.' She thought she heard some kind of fabric flapping through the wind. 

'No, it can't be him, I must be hearing things. Two...' Then the distant sound of panting. Anxiousness and desperation for the unknown hit her when she concentrated on the link she shared with Mamoru. 'Stop thinking about him. Thr-' 

"USAKO!!!!!"  
  


Tuxedo Kamen was running towards his love like his life depended on it. Thinking about nothing but getting to her in time, he tripped a few times, almost falling off tall buildings. He felt a tear sliding off his face.

"Don't start crying now you idiot, you have to save her." 

Just as he said it, he spotted a figure with buns and ponytails at the edge of a tall building. Horror struck him tenfold seeing where the petite girl was standing with her eyes closed. The blue-eyed hero ran even faster than before out of complete desperation, his cape fluttering behind him. 

'Oh no, she must be counting off when to jump. I have to run faster!' Running even faster, if possible, Tuxedo Kamen was panting heavily. Just a few metres away from her, he noticed Usagi's stance and was sure she would jump any second. Knowing he might not reach her in time, he screamed her name hoping she would be distracted enough not to jump. It worked…in a way.  
  
  
  
~Oh whoa--~  
  
  
  


Usagi turned around in alarm as he ran the last few metres to her and de-transformed at the same time. As Usagi turned around, she lost her balance, just a little. That was when everything was in slow motion. She barely stumbled, but enough to get her over the side and plunge down the building into her death. Casting one last look at Mamoru, she smiled gently and closed her eyes, waiting for the deathly impact. Mamoru took a nosedive right off the building without thinking. He opened his arms and held onto his the blonde for dear life. 

Suddenly, a pair of mid-night black feathery wings spouted out of his back, and they were soar thought the sky.  
  
  
  
~I'm tired of this way~  
  
  
  


After realizing she hadn't hit the ground yet, she opened her eyes and gasped. She wasn't falling. She was flying! Soaring in midair with strong, well-toned arms encircled around her, holding her tight to a warm chest. Usagi looked up and was not at all surprised whom she found. 

"Mamo-chan.why- " 

"I couldn't let you go even if I tried. I would never let you go, not now, not then, not ever. I love you too much to. I was so, so scared when I figured out you were going to commit suicide, and even more when I saw you were ready to jump. Don't do that, ever, again." A lone tear slid off his face and onto Usagi's hair. 

"You really did scare me to death, it's not worth it to do that just because of me. Don't do that again...please" He looked down to see his teary bunny. 

"Mamo-chan! I thought you didn't care, I thought you really didn't love me anymore." She then nestled her head on his warm chest and snaked her arms around his well-built waist. Mamoru landed on top of his apartment building and steadied Usagi on her feet. 

"Usako," he whispered, while brushing away her hair, "I'm so very sorry that I caused you so much pain, and I promise to never do that again." 

Usagi placed a small hand on his cheek, the other on his exposed chest, "Don't worry about it Mamo-chan, what's important is that you are here with me right now. I forgive you, for whatever reason it was that started this." 

"Oh, Usako.." At that, the two lovers shared a passionate kiss with many more to come.  
  
  
  
~Heh--~  
  
  
  


Mamoru wrapped his dark, soft wings around his love, and the lovers disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's end note: welp, that's it, took me forever to write it, especially the last few paragraphs, cuz I keep getting stupid writer's block. Either that or I'm too lazy! ~_~ Anyways, as I've said, this is my first fic n songfic, so have mercy on me, and please review!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing off - Devil Girl of Hell


End file.
